In colder climates, outdoor operating equipment in various industries are known to have difficulties due to freezing up of various fluid lines of the equipment. For instance in propane and natural gas industries freeze up is known to occur on production lines, fuel gas lines, instrumentation, drains, vent lines, storage tank load lines and many other related situations. Various types of heaters are known in the industry, however none are particularly suited for exchanging heat between conventional heaters and fluid lines.